1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of an image pick-up apparatus including a plurality of line sensors arranged horizontally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to convert, for example, image information of one picture to a sequential signal of two fields, a method whereby an interline transfer type CCD or an MOS type sensor is used has been considered.
However, these sensors have a drawback of the deterioration of sensor sensitivity due to a small aperture ratio, because a transfer path, a gate and the like are formed in the photo sensing surface.
In addition, when considering such sensors from the viewpoint of the semiconductor manufacturing technology, there are drawbacks such that yield is bad and the number of pixels cannot be increased since a high degree of integration is needed.
In contrast, these drawbacks can be eliminated by use of a frame transfer type CCD. However, it is considered to be impossible for the frame transfer type CCD to convert the information of one image to a signal representing the information in sequence of two fields.
On the other hand, an image pick-up apparatus has been considered, constituted of a plurality of line sensors arranged horizontally, enabling the interlaced two-field signal to be derived by one image pick-up operation. However, in such a solid-state image pick-up device of the charge transfer type such as the CCD or like, when the strong light is incident on a part of the device, the charges generated overflow into the region of neighboring devices, causing the phenomenon called "blooming", such that the image could have been broken in a wide region on the image plane.